1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment system.
2. Background Art
In the related art, treatment tools to be used together with endoscopes are known. For example, a high-frequency incision tool used for duodenal papilla sphincter muscle dissection (EST) is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-275785. Additionally, in EST, it is known that a guide wire is inserted into the bile duct (or pancreatic duct), a high-frequency incision tool is removed after the insertion of the guide wire, and a basket, forceps, or the like is guided to the bile duct (or pancreatic duct) along the guide wire.
As an example of a system of inserting the guide wire, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-80047 discloses a system in which a storage portion that stores a guide wire inserted into a treatment target region is attached to a treatment tool.